<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming out and coming to terms by Zofiecfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617374">coming out and coming to terms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiecfield/pseuds/Zofiecfield'>Zofiecfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, tumblr!!!, with a few multi-fandom nods and winks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiecfield/pseuds/Zofiecfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr post leads Lena and Kara to a bit of a realization...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coming out and coming to terms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Lena, do you want tea?” Kara calls from the kitchen.  </p><p>Receiving no response, she peeks her head into the living room, where Lena is curled up on the couch, scrolling slowly on her phone.  </p><p>“Lena?” she tries again, with no success. Finally, at top volume, “Lena!”</p><p>Lena’s head snaps up, eyes unfocused.  “Sorry, what?” she says, shaking her head to clear it.</p><p>Kara arches an eyebrow and starts across the room.  “What were you reading just now?”</p><p>“Nothing – just an article – science stuff.”  Lena manages to force her tone light, but is too distracted to pass it off convincingly, her eyes ticking back to the screen more than once.  “Dr. Delphine Cormier’s latest publication, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kara says as she settles beside Lena on the couch.  Her posture is all nonchalance and ease, but her voice is lower than it had been a minute ago and her eyes are searching Lena’s face in a way that makes Lena want to squirm. “Just science, huh?  Then why are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m not,” Lena retorts, but her fingertips drift up to find her cheeks are indeed damp, much to her distant surprise. She registers this all vaguely, her mind still elsewhere.  “Oh.”</p><p>No superspeed necessary, Kara reaches over and lifts the phone from Lena’s hands before she can protest.</p><p>As Kara begins to read, she almost misses the uptick in Lena’s heartbeat, almost misses the shudder in Lena’s breath.</p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>The article in question is linked in a Tumblr post.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>DrDelphine</b>
  </p>
  <p>I wrote this essay for @OutMagazine last month.  @JustBeCos convinced me to post it here.  She says someone out there may need to read it as much as I needed to write it.  Be well ❤</p>
  <p>
    <b>Codifying Attraction: Coming Out and Coming to Terms</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Forward:</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>I had not considered bisexuality for myself, not for the first 30 years I roamed this planet.  I liked men well enough, and the world told me that was correct.  So, I did not look further, nor did I question, not until I met the woman who would become my wife years later.  Only then did I begin to re-assess the assumptions I had made about myself, about what I wanted, about <em>who</em> I wanted.  </p>
  <p>The future I had built and planned, the future I had assumed, began to shift and I had to shift with it.  This process is not easy at any age, dizzying and jarring to say the least.  Nor is this process the same for any two people undergoing it.  </p>
  <p>In the following pages, I will review the most recent science of attraction and orientation, and, in an exercise of reflection and vulnerability, will consider to my own experience.</p>
  <p>If this essay speaks to you in some way, please pass it on.  Additionally, in partnership with this piece, Dr. Cosima Niehaus has complied a list of LGBTQIA+ resources available worldwide.  The list is available on @OutMagazine’s website and social medial sites, so please feel free to add any additional resources in the comments on those platforms.</p>
  <p>
    <b>--Link to the full essay here--</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>17 notes</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Lena gets up as Kara clicks to view the full post.  Restless all of a sudden, she drifts to the kitchen.  Makes herself a cup of tea, hot enough to burn. Considers something stronger, but there’s a thought coursing through her that’s already a little stronger than she can handle, her feet already unsteady beneath her.  </p><p>Kara hasn’t moved from her spot on the couch, hasn’t moved an inch, eyes glued to the screen as she reads. She has stilled completely, all the usual energetic wiggles drained from her, along with the color from her cheeks.</p><p>Lena steels herself against the thoughts shifting violently below the surface of her, and slips back into the room.  She sips her hot tea slowly and tries not to think too hard about Kara’s skin, simmering beside her as she settles back onto the couch.</p><p>An eternity later, Kara shifts out of her trance, handing the phone back to Lena without meeting her eyes.  </p><p>Kara reaches up to scrub a hand across the base of her neck and Lena hears her audible swallow, the thickness of Kara’s throat seeming to match her own at the moment.</p><p>Kara glances over at her, catching her gaze for a quick moment.  </p><p>“Interesting article,” Kara says, and in her tone is a question that sets Lena’s heart shivering.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena murmurs, pulling her eyes away, before the hope catches hold of her.  </p><p><em>Hope</em>.  That’s what it is, that riotous thing that’s been dancing in her gut since she the first sentence of the article.  Or, given a cautious peek at the past five years, since the first moment she met Kara Danvers.  </p><p>Her lungs seem to stop functioning normally.  Breath held, waiting for the moment to be or not be, waiting for the jump she’s not ready to take.</p><p>Kara squirms next to her, fishing her own phone from her pocket, and drawing up the Tumblr app.  </p><p>Lena watches out of the corner of her eye as Kara finds the post and studiously reblogs it with a single tag.  </p><p>
  <em>#oh</em>
</p><p>This does nothing for Lena’s chest, which seizes somehow further.</p><p>Her phone buzzes against her thigh, but she’s too distracted to bother looking.  The weight of this room is all the weight she can handle at the moment, all the weight that matters at all.</p><p>The phone buzzes again.</p><p>With a little sigh of fond annoyance, Kara leans across her to retrieve Lena’s phone.  Lena does her best not to rocket off the couch at the sudden proximity, which is nothing new and yet, is somehow entirely new.  </p><p>Kara unlocks the phone and hands it to Lena with no explanation, then returns to her own screen.</p><p>Lena looks down.  Tumblr.  1 new message.</p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> Hey</p><p>Lena looks up sharply, but Kara keeps her eyes trained on her screen.  There’s a hint of something at the corner of her lip, the twitch of a smile she hasn’t chosen to trust yet.  </p><p>Lena has the urge to lean over and –</p><p>Lena sucks in an audible breath at the shape of the thought and forces her eyes down.  </p><p><b>BusinessBtch:</b> Hi.</p><p>Lena can almost feel Kara commit to the smile.  She peeks over and there it is, spreading across Kara’s lips, hopeful and daring and nervous.  And it looks so familiar, a smile she’s seen a hundred times before.</p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> Would you like to have dinner tonight?  With me?</p><p><b>BusinessBtch:</b> We ordered pizza twenty minutes ago…</p><p>Lena’s stomach twists violently and she immediately regrets the tease, a little choice of anxiety.  This is worse, teetering on this edge, but the next message comes before she can slip into panic again.</p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> Oh yeah…</p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> Tomorrow then?  Just us. Somewhere quiet.</p><p>Lena’s fingers are typing before her mind registers their movements fully.  They skip ahead of her brain, the answer having been long since decided.</p><p><b>BusinessBtch:</b> It’s a date.</p><p>Kara looks up at her quickly, smiling still but overshadowed by the question that lingers.  </p><p>Lena grins and nods, soft and warm.  There’s a messy sob building in her chest and the tears are pricking at her eyes in fierce relief as the weight of five years lifts.  Weight she hadn’t realized that she had been carrying, that <em>they </em>had been carrying.</p><p>Kara beams then, reaching up slowly to brush a tear that escapes down Lena’s cheek before turning back to her phone.</p><p>The messages come rapid-fire, tugging a watery laugh from deep in Lena’s chest.</p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> I’m going to hug you now, fair warning.  </p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> Probably for a long time.  </p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> You can use my shoulders as a tissue, if you want.  I’d make a great tissue.  I don’t mind snot.</p><p>Kara types one more line, but pauses, thumb hovering over the Send.  </p><p>Lena slips a hand over to rest, light on Kara’s thigh.  She’s done it a hundred times before, in a hundred different ways, steadying Kara like that.  And like it always does, the motion seems to soothe any doubt in Kara’s mind.</p><p>Kara hits Send.</p><p><b>SupsKD:</b> And later, I’m probably going to kiss you, if that’s alright with you.</p><p>Lena’s heart gives up any semblance of normal rhythm, and just goes for broke, pounding away against her ribs as she types.</p><p><b>BusinessBtch:</b> Later? I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?</p><p>She feels the shudder that runs through Kara, and it matches her own.</p><p>Lena reaches over and removes Kara’s phone from her fingers, setting it beside her own on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Good thing pizza is best eaten cold (for breakfast).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The article spreads, and within a week, the post has accumulated hundreds of notes and counting.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>324 notes</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>JustBeCos:</b> @DrDelphine Love you!</p>
  <p><b>JustBeCos</b> reblogged this post</p>
  <p><b>JustBeCos:</b> Comment here if this essay hits home for you!  I told @DrDelphine that all the best queer folks are on Tumblr 😉</p>
  <p><b>FEElingFine:</b> Yes, queen!</p>
  <p><b>TacosRTasty:</b> This is beautiful, @DrDelphine.  Normalizing coming out “late” is so important.  There is no late, no set timeline, no shame.  Love you all and wishing you peace!  @SheriffHotPants</p>
  <p><b>TacosRTasty</b> reblogged this post</p>
  <p><b>SheriffHotPants:</b> @TacosRTasty ❤❤❤❤</p>
  <p><b>MissDani:</b> I’m crying reading this!  In the past 3 months I’ve realized I’m queer, broken off an engagement with my childhood boyfriend, and run away to London.  I’m dragging a suitcase of ghosts with me, and starting from scratch (at 29… with no “experience”) feels so overwhelming and hopeless.  BUT this was a reassuring read and I feel a fraction lighter than I did ten minutes ago.  Thanks for sharing, @DrDelphine.</p>
  <p><b>GardenGnome:</b> @MissDani   London? I’m not far from there.  Send me a message if you’d like to meet up somewhere for a drink (or tea, if that’s your preferred poison).  No pressure at all, just if you’d like.</p>
  <p><b>GardenGnome:</b> @MissDani  p.s. everyone has baggage, regardless of “experience,” so you won’t be alone there.  Like, for instance, someone might be a badass gardener with capable hands and some serious childhood trauma… and prison time… and a general distaste for most people.  😊</p>
  <p><b><b>SupsKD </b></b>reblogged this post<b><br/></b></p>
  <p><b>BusinessBtch:</b> @GardenGnome   MOOD.  MOOOOOOOD. #MOOD</p>
  <p><b>BusinessBtch</b> reblogged this post</p>
  <p><b>SupsKD:</b> @BusinessBtch 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/><a href="https://zofiecfield.tumblr.com/">tumblr here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>